Dream Weaver
by asylumsinger
Summary: Bella happens to have vivid dreams that become something of reality, which happily brings her to Edward. What happens when reality gets confused with fantasy and dreams become nightmares as she is chased by a beautiful woman lurking in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**---As you may know, i DO NOT own any of the characters used. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.---**

**OK, bare with me here.**

**This is my first story in a while!**

** I used to write fan fiction a long time ago... I just started to get back into writing them again.**

**They will get better!!! i PROMISE! :) ...i hope...ha... that is up to you.  
**

**I have a lot of other ideas, better ones i think, but i wanted to start out short and easy.**

**Just give it a shot!**

**&Enjoy.**

_asylumsinger_

**-Obviously this is a work in progress-**

_**-if you don't mind, i would really appreciate some reviews, TELL ME WHATCHA' THINK! it will help me make the decision if i should keep going with this story or not- **_

_**:)ty  
**_

* * *

It stuck with me through out the day. The dream I had wasn't very different from any other of my typical dreams; extremely vivid. It was just one of those dreams that felt like it had a purpose. I couldn't just wake up and go on with my day. Why would I have a completely random dream about _him_? What the hell did it mean? and why did I keep thinking about it?

I remember it was dark in the strange, deserted, city I roamed through. The only lights to, somewhat, guide my way was that of the dimly lit building and street lights. As I wondered along, dark shadows of people started to crowd around me. They were yelling at me, they were so angry, but I couldn't make out the words. I spun around helplessly, looking for a way out. Confused, I ran through the angry mob.

………they chased after me.

After sprinting, I stopped and backed up to a light post to see them closing in again. Giving up, I slowly slid down to the ground. Frightened, I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I ducked my head between and wanted so badly to disappear.

A minute passed and the loud voices that were once surrounding me had abruptly went silent. I waited.

Like I light breeze, I heard his voice and felt his presence.

"They're gone. You're safe now."

I lifted my head slightly, just enough for my tear soaked eyes, to peak over my folded arms. I stared.

I don't know which struck me the most, the feeling of knowing the angry hoard of strangers had vanished and I indeed _was _safe, or the fact that, the hand of my protector, palm-up reaching down to me, waiting for my hand to fit securely into his. Belonged to someone I would never see the same way again.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't done much the entire day. However, I did try and find projects to do, no matter how pointless, it was something that diverted me from thinking about _him_.

Not paying any attention to what I was doing, I zoned out at the kitchen table with blank eyes. The only thing that broke the strange trance was the high pitch of the phone ringing.

It was unbearable. I fumbled toward the cordless, knocking over the magazine I thought I had been reading.

After mumbling a series of expletives under my breath, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! Are you busy?" My best friend Jake's voice boomed into my ear.

"Not at all. I was actually just about to call you…"

While saying this , I realized I could have done this a lot earlier in the day.

Jake paused on the other line. Probably catching the weird tone in my response.

"OK, well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a bit? My dad and Charlie are freakin' me out a little."

I was confused but still accepted. I hung up the phone, threw on my jacket, and ran out to my truck.

Charlie, my dad, wouldn't miss me. He had left for Billy Black's place about an hour ago for some type of sporting event. I'm guessing Jacob just made up same lame excuse to hang out with me so he could get out of there. I don't blame him.

Realizing I was zoning out again, while driving, I slowed up the stop sign and shook it off. I looked to the right, subconsciously searching for him. I was in front of the Cullen's house. Staring at the tall, white, Victorian style home, I nearly prayed to see Edward Cullen appear like he had in my dream, with those urgent green eyes.

Time felt like it had froze, while I sat ignorantly idle at the stop. I was brought back to reality when I heard someone laying on their horn. Embarrassed, I looked in my mirror and there they were. Two deep set emeralds glaring impatiently at me. My stomach dropped and I hit the gas pedal a little too hard, sending the truck and myself flying forward.

I snuck a glimpse back at him, I'm pretty sure I saw him laughing.

"stupid, damn truck!" I panted as my stomach returned to normal, along with the pigment of my cheeks.

I wondered how long he waited for me to move while the back end of my truck blocked the entrance to his driveway.

"Great. He probably thinks you're a complete basket case now." I said to myself as I crossed the invisible line into the reservation.

_**i would really appreciate some reviews, TELL ME WHATCHA' THINK! it will help me make the decision if i should keep going with this story or not :)ty  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Jacob usually took my mind off of things. I could talk to him about pretty much anything but, I wasn't going to tell him about the dream. He'd think I was crazy. I'm starting to come to that conclusion….

Or I could just be over analyzing things.

Jacob ran up to me, wide eyed and smiling those brilliant white teeth. I was always jelous of how they beamed off of his glowing, dark skin.

"Bella!" He scooped my up into his giant bear hug.

"What's up?" I laughed at him, As we walked into the lush woods.

" I had to get out of there. Those two were talking about some weird stuff"

His face scrunched up, remembering.

"Like what?" Starting to get somewhat worried. He continued.

"Well, They were talking about when they went fishing yesterday. I over heard them say something about some woman in the woods. It was-"

"People go in the woods all the time. It doesn't sound too weird. What do you think we're doing? People wouldn't see that as weird." I interrupted him.

Jacob turned to me. Visibly irritated now.

"Can I finish?"

I waved my hand out in front of me, as if I were presenting a path for him to follow.

"They were going on about a woman, or what they thought was a woman. Your dad kept explaining how fast she was. He said he saw it on one side of the lake then, a second later, on the other. He said it was like a magic trick. She just vanished."

I could see that this story messed with Jacob's head a little bit. He had a habit of believing the stories he heard from our fathers. I decided to make light of this mood.

"I think Charlie and Billy need to lay off the Vitamin R." I giggled and gave him a light jab into his thick arm of muscle.

He was unfazed by my joking. I didn't like seeing Jacob like this. He just stared at the ground we slowly walked over.

"what did this woman look like?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know? He just kept saying 'red', 'that vibrant red color', and that for a second it seemed like she was searching. He couldn't be sure. She was 'gone like that'" Jacob snapped his fingers.

I looked at him half-crazy, half-interested.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in the woods then….Besides, I wouldn't believe half the stories you hear from those old men"

We laughed together, Teasing our fathers.

As we headed out of the woods, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder into the thick tall trees. I don't know if it was Charlie's story or the way Jacob told it but, I just had that feeling of being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting on my way home. I was thankful Jake forgot about that creepy story and we could just hang out like normal. What I wasn't thankful for, was passing the Cullen's house again…

I was worried over nothing. I felt too stupid about earlier. I didn't want to chance running into him again.

Charlie walked in a little while after I had. I heard the squeaking of his shoes against the hardwood floor.

"Hey Bells," He grumbled while shaking off the fresh rain.

"Have fun with Jake today?"

"Sure…" I was hesitant to ask him about what happened while fishing ; I did anyway.

"…Dad, Jake told me about you and Billy talking about some 'person' in the woods. What was that about?"

Charlie stopped and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think I was just seeing things. Nothing to worry about. I must be going crazy in my old age." He laughed and headed upstairs.

"You're not old!!" I yelled after him.

I felt comfort in knowing that Charlie's fear of the woman in the woods had seemed nothing but an over exaggeration.

The rain picked up outside as I sat in my room. The thunder grew louder and the lightening flashed bright. Before I went to bed, to humor my imagination, I looked deeply into the woods, seeing nothing, until a giant bolt of lightening lit the dark sky. I knew for just one second that I had saw something. I couldn't believe it, it _was _a woman!

I ran down the stairs and out the back door, not caring about anything but and answer to this woman's presence. I walked out into the dark, pouring, rain. The water pelted me in the face while I was straining to see. I walked about five feet into until I started calling the strange woman out.

"Hello!?…Come Out!… I SAW YOU!"

I heard nothing but that steady rain.

My eyes started to adjust to the darkness. I tried again.

"Do you need help?! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want-" I stopped.

I felt a cold, hard, finger tap my shoulder.

I spun around to be face-to-face with the woman. I stared at her in awe. Her eyes as crimson as the long, flowing hair on top of her head. She smiled at my smugly, I was speechless. My mouth hung open in fear as her ice, cold hand stroked my cheek once. That's when I realized, I was in the need of help. Not her.

_**i would really appreciate some reviews, TELL ME WHATCHA' THINK! it will help me make the decision if i should keep going with this story or not :)ty  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

I squeezed my eyes tightly, bracing for whatever was about to happen next.

"This will be quick." The beautiful creature purred into my ear.

I faintly whimpered in response, then felt a quick gust of wind.

"HEY!" A voice yelled out to me from a distance.

I turned my head towards the sound and saw a flashlight hovering closer my way. I looked to see what the woman had thought of our sudden company, but she was gone. I was positive that those moments were to be the last ones I would ever have. My savior had reached me, surprised.

"Bella?, Bella Swan? Was that you out here screaming?" It was Edward Cullen. I couldn't see him though. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and finally spoke.

"Yes. Please stop shining that light at my face." I pleaded.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took off his coat and threw it over my shoulders.

"Its Freezing and raining and your out here wearing next to nothing."

I just realized I was shaking. Not because of fear but because of the frigid temperature. His jacket was warm along with the scent that lingered on the fabric.

"Thank you so much." Was all I could say.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place and make us some tea, it'll warm you up." He pulled me along a small trail leading to the backyard of his house.

We didn't say anything until we reached his back porch. All I could see in my head were those brilliant red eyes. I stood in his kitchen, hair and clothes damp.

"I'm going to get you a dry shirt and bottoms, I'll be back in a minute." My head snapped up to meet his gaze. He interrupted my thoughts of the woman.

"ok"

As he left into another room, I couldn't help but feel de ja vue. Even though I had never been inside this house.

He entered back into the kitchen with what he promised me.

"So, here's some clean, dry clothes. The bathroom is down the hall," He pointed.

",I'll throw your clothes into the dryer. While we wait we'll have some tea and you _will_ tell me what you were doing out there alone." He added more serious now.

I just nodded and headed past him to change.

After changing into the oversized gray t-shirt and black pajama bottoms, I sat down at the kitchen table. The house seemed empty. No lights on, just the one above me. Edward came to join me carrying to cups of hot tea. I sat in the chair Indian style, I felt oddly comfortable in this house with him.

"where is your mom and dad?" I asked quietly after sipping the hot green tea. I felt it warm my body slowly as it traveled down my throat.

"Vacation. They left yesterday, I've got this place to myself for an entire week." He smiled at the thought. It soon faded as he realized I was trying to change the subject before it even started.

He continued. "Tell me what you were doing. All I heard was you screaming at someone. I thought you were in trouble."

I bit my lip, sighed, and set down my tea.

"Didn't you see her?" I was surprised. How could you miss something like that?

"Her who? When I found you, you were just standing there with your eyes shut." He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Never mind," I shook my head. "Maybe I was sleepwalking. It wouldn't have been the first time."

We sat at the table for a while, just talking about anything. It seemed like he enjoyed my company. Edward always seemed to keep to himself. He didn't have many friends, by choice I'd imagined. I think that's the reason he didn't end up going to college last fall.

I felt for him. At least we had that in common, I didn't fallow the college route right after high school either. My excuse to Charlie was that I wanted to take a year off and save up some money.

We heard the dryer stop and I knew it was time to leave.

He paused to look at me before he spoke. Coming to the same realization. He smiled and shook off the stare.

"I'll go get your clothes." He hurried out of the room running his hand through is bronze hair.

My eyes followed him. I felt blood warm the skin of my cheeks before he returned. I hope he didn't notice.

I took my dry clothes from him and weakly thanked him.

"Thanks for being my hero tonight."

He smiled, laughing a little, noting the sarcasm. "No problem. If I am a hero, I'll be sure to wear a cape next time."

I tried to push my leave. It was awkward for a few seconds of silence. I yawned, the night had caught up with me.

"Go home and get some rest, it's late." He encouraged me as he came in for a hug.

He pulled away from me slowly, smiling a sweet smile and looking straight into my eyes. Right then, the only thing I wanted to do was irrational. I wanted to kiss him. It didn't make any sense to feel this way about someone I barely knew. It was something about his eyes. They held me in place, I couldn't move away from them. I had to.

He broke his gaze and walked me to the front door. He stopped just before opening it.

"Here, this is my number, I want you to call me when you get home so I know your alright." He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"I'm sure I'll make it. Thanks again, for everything." I started to walk down the front steps. The rain was a mere mist now.

"Make sure you call me!" he whispered loudly.

"I will! Goodnight." I promised halfway down the driveway.

Walking the six houses down felt like an eternity. I was so tired.

I got home and quietly trudged up the stairs. I found my phone and instead of calling Edward, I decided to text him.

'_I'm home now. Happy?"_

A minute later, my phone vibrated.

'_Yes. Now I can sleep."_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I remembered the way I felt with Edward tonight. It felt like some unbreakable energy between us. I laid down in my bed, warm in my comforter, I pondered the idea of 'love at first sight'. I never believed in anything like it, but I couldn't help to start to feel that I finally knew what that meant. I cleared it from my thoughts and anticipated sleep to ensue.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up to a dark barking a house down. I loathed this dog's bark. It was one of those small, yappy dogs that wouldn't shut up. I continued with my usual morning routine and drank the rest of the coffee Charlie had made earlier before work.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I didn't pay attention to what was on the screen. I turned on some music instead and turned up the volume. The wind was kicking up outside and I wanted to drown out the sound. The window rattled and I looked out into the backyard. My memory suddenly taken over by the red-eyed woman. That dream, or nightmare rather, had thankfully brought me and Edward Cullen together. I still couldn't get over this new feeling I had for him. The red eyes slowly turned to green in my head and happiness took over fear.

The dumb smile on my face, while day dreaming, turned to curiosity once I noticed something swinging in the wind at the edge of the woods.

I got up to go outside, almost throwing my coffee on the table. I walked out the back door, my eyes still fixed on the object. The wind blew my long brown hair into my face and it was chilly. I reached the aged silver stuck on a bush. It was a large chain that had a dull shine to it, like it could have used a good cleaning, attached was a blank dog tag.

I didn't think too much about it until I noticed the tangled strands of hair wrapped around the clasp in disarray. The hairs were a fiery red. My nightmare was in fact real life and Edward was more of hero than he gave himself credit for.

My heart was in my throat. Where did she go? So many thoughts flooded my head while I just stood there. The only one that kept playing over and over in my head was that she was real.

I ran into my house and locked the doors. When I reached my room, I slammed the door behind me, throwing the necklace in the trash panicked. I was alone and did not feel safe. All I wanted to do is be near Edward, to feel the protection he showed me last night.

I threw on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my zip up and barely made it out the door with my shoes on, but not before a rifled through my garbage to use the woman's accessory as evidence. I had to prove to Edward I was not crazy and she was real. I had been in some sort of danger.

I hurry down the driveway to the truck. Halfway there, I noticed Jacob pulling in…

He got suspicious of me.

" Where do you have to be in such a hurry? Whatcha' got there?" He got out of the car and walked toward me.

I couldn't think of anything to respond with. He knows when I lie.

I exhaled fast.

"Um… I was on my way to your house. I was going to surprise you, but your ruined it now." A nervous, fake laugh burst from my mouth.

"I found this… at a flea market. It reminded me of you. I thought you'd like it." The lie continued.

I started to play with it in my hands as I walked closer to him. Really, I was ripping the strong, red hairs from the metal link.

Smiling, I handed it to him.

"Awesome! It looks old. Thanks"

"Yeah, I thinks its vintage. There's nothing engraved on it though. If you don't like it I can-"

He interrupted me quickly while appraising the dog tag "No! I love it. Its from you"

He put it around his neck. Watching this made me ill. I also felt robbed. I had the chance to prove I wasn't sleep walking last night.

Since I did not want to be alone, and Jake had halted my plans to go see Edward, I decided to invite him in to keep me company. I know I shouldn't have given in to him. I wanted to rip it off his neck, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. It also made Jacob happy.

I felt completely selfish whenever I was with Jake. He loves me so much and its not that I don't love him because I do , ( I don't know what I would do without him in my life), I love him on a whole other level. I love him like a best friend; a brother above all. I mean, I never went around looking for a boyfriend, Jake has always just made me happy and content. I never wanted him to suffer because of me, though I sometimes wondered, what would be worse? Him seeing me happy with someone else or not at all. I know it's a hard thing to think about but not as hard as what I had to endure 6 moths ago. He shared his true feelings for me. I will never forget that that. Watching his heart break right in front of me, it was all over his face, he just accepted it. I never wanted to see him like that because of me. I couldn't help but think I would, especially with the new found feelings I have for Edward. It was inevitable.

_**i would really appreciate some reviews, TELL ME WHATCHA' THINK! it will help me make the decision if i should keep going with this story or not :)ty  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jake didn't stay too long and that didn't bother me. I was absent minded almost the entire time he stayed.

"Thanks again for the chain."

Jake hopped into his car and headed home. Charlie would be home in a few hours and I needed to occupy myself. I needed to get out of this damn house. It was rare occasions that I wished I had been more outgoing and gained more friends. I decided I was going to text Edward. It wouldn't be weird, would it? Still awkward, I guess. How could we get over that unless we kept seeing each other?

I pulled out my phone.

'Hey wut r u up 2?'

That was lame. He texted back right away.

'Nothing. Just laying here listening to music'

Alright, that wasn't so bad.

'would u want some company?'

I hit send realizing that what I just sent sounded kind of desperate, maybe even borderline skanky. I expected to be shot down immediately.

'Yes come over!'

I really hope he hadn't taken that the wrong way. He didn't seem like that type of guy.

As I reached the front door of the Cullen's, I started to have a mini-freak out. What were Edward and I going to do? It just felt so natural last night. I just hope that hasn't changed.

I knocked and quickly tousled my hair, I'm sure it made so significant difference. Waiting, I couldn't tell the difference if my heart was pounding so fast or what I was hearing was Edwards footsteps rushing to the other side of the door. Either way, I was screwed now. I couldn't bail out.

He opened the door smiling.

"Hey, come in"

Right when I saw him, a huge smile immediately spread across my face. It was like he knew I hated to smile, like he had done it purposely without even knowing it. I bet I looked like an idiot. I walked in and assessed my surroundings. I rocked back and forth on my feet and fiddled with my hands.

"Here, come with me" He laughed at me and started to walk up the stairs.

Oh no. He did take it the wrong way…

"Are you going to stay down here by yourself? Why are you acting so weird?" He startled me during my racing thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

This _is _what I wanted, to just be with Edward. I couldn't tell the difference between nerves or butterflies in my stomach. We reached his room, I could hear one of my favorite bands playing in a comfortable volume.

I jerked my head up to look at him.

" I love this band!"

This was good. My worries started to melt away instantly and I felt I was in my safe place again.

"Yeah? I honestly thought I was only one of the very few." He seemed relieved.

We sat in his room listening and talking about music and upcoming shows we would attend, together. He made me forget about the red heads necklace. Noting else mattered as long as I was with him. I knew I shouldn't have been worried before, he was respectful and not at all in the way I had so foolishly before perceived.

The mood rapidly changed , while during a lame story. He touched me leg playfully as we laughed. He jerked his hand back, clearing his throat and looking in any direction that was mine. I felt bad for him.

To hell with it, I thought. I bit my lip. There was no going back now.

I took a deep inhale and sighed crawling to him on the other side of the bed. He still kept his eyes off of me. I put my hands on each side of his face and gently directed it towards mine. His eyes were now closed.

"Open your eyes." I commanded.

He opened them slowly. Cocked my head to the side, looking into them.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, " I'm sorry. It's just that, I do like you, I know bringing you up here may have made you feel like you had to full fill something for me but you need to know those were not my intentions, at all." His brows pulled together.

He really was sorry. He never once broke his apology from looking away from my eyes.

He closed his eyes. That's when I started to have that mini-freak out again.

"No."

His eyes popped open in confusion.

"I wanted you to do that." I blushed as the words fell out of my mouth.

I wanted… No, needed to do this. Even though my stomach twisted into knots. I knew that once I started the toughest part would be over.

"close your eyes." I didn't want him to but it was the only way I could make this happen.

"You need to stop telling me what to do." He smiled slowly then started to laugh at his failed sarcasm. I couldn't help but join him. I then narrowed my eyes at him as a warning.

He did as I asked. I felt less nervous. I looked over his gorgeous face for a moment, then slowly moved in for the kill. I kissed him softly. At first, I was in control, but not for long. Edward twisted his hands through my hair and responded back more fervently. My heart thrummed in my chest. Just to make sure I wasn't the only one, I smoothed my hand slowly down his chest, stopping over his heart. I swore it beat faster than mine. He noticed what I had done. He pulled back , both of us a little breathless. He never took his eyes away from mine as he placed his left hand over my right.

"I wanted _you _to do _that."_

I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. The entire time, he was just as nervous as I was. He put up a good front. I just smiled at him, biting my lip, in response. This had to be what love felt like, right?. What ever it is, it had me floating off of the ground. Edward was the only thing holding me down to earth.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked to my house, glided was more like it. I felt like there was no way I could crash from this new high. I walked through the door of my house, anticipating a nice hot shower before bed. Charlie shattered the dreams of that happening anytime soon.

"Hey kiddo, where have you been?"

"Down the street. I was hanging out with Edward Cullen." I slightly winced. Ready for the onslaught of suspicious judgment from my father.

"The Doctor's son? Good kid, kind of quiet though isn't he?" He looked at me for an agreement.

"Not really, actually, once you get to know him."

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you're making new friends. Some girlfriends wouldn't hurt either, speaking of; Alice left a message on the machine, I guess her and Jasper are back from the honeymoon. Love the girl, but I still think they are too young to be married…I would know." Charlie grumbled near the end of his rant.

My only girlfriend, the now Alice Whitlock, recently had gotten married to a jar head, Jasper. They decided to tie-the-knot in lieu Jasper being deployed to his first tour in Iraq. Which worried me, naturally. I miss them so much. It kills me to think if anything were to happen to Jazz what Alice would do. I could not fathom a bond like theirs being broken.

"Oh! And there was a letter for you in the mailbox, here." He tossed me the folded piece of paper.

"Who's it from?"

"Don't know. No name. Didn't want to read it, it's against the law, remember?"

He laughed once and went back to watching TV.

I got myself to my room and flicked the switch. I threw the paper onto my bed and gathered my bed clothes. I sat on my bed and grabbed the paper.

I started to read the unfamiliar writing.

_I believe you have something that belongs to me. I would like it back._

_Vikki._

"Vikki?" I gasped.

She had a name to fit her face. No longer a stranger. I tore up the paper and chucked it into the trash bin.

Jake! I had to get that necklace back from him. I couldn't go over there now. He may not even be home. I would have to wait out the night, a sleepless one at that.

The dream I had that night made me wake in a sweat.

I was running through the woods, searching for something. Everything was passing me in great speed. I ended up at the end of the lake. I could see to the other side, the still water reflecting the moon. I saw her, Vikki, hunched over something. That something was large and struggling. The lioness across the water lifted her head to look at me from under her thin eyebrows. Blood dripping from her lips and slowly streaming off of her chin. I could vaguely see her leftover prey positioned awkwardly over her bent knee. It was human. Completely horrified by what I had seen, I felt hands grab my arms along with voices. I tried to turn around to see the faces of my human restraints, but I had woken up.


	9. Chapter 9

I flew out of the house. Even though I was going as fast as I could, it felt like I was as slow as ever. I got into my truck. On the dashboard, behind the steering wheel was another folded message. My heart was in my throat, hands shaking, I reached for the letter and started to read:

_When I said ' I would like it back', I don't remember adding 'Whenever you get around to it'. I meant NOW. Be prepared for the consequences..._

_V._

What consequences?! I need to get to Jacob now. She better not lay a hand on him!

I could not go at this alone.

I stopped at Edwards. I didn't care. I ran up the front steps and through the front door.

"Edward!?" I screamed for him through out the house. I heard no response.

I hauled up the stairs as fast as I could to his bedroom and burst through the door. He laid there on his bed, peaceful, with headphones on, asleep. I didn't want to wake him.

"Edward, wake up. I need your help." I shook him. He shot up strait, ripping off his headphones.

"What's wrong?

"Remember the other night when I said there was someone out there with me?" the words rushed out.

"Yes…"

"She is real and I am in trouble. I just need you to come with me… please" I trailed off, thinking of the time a was wasting. My head slumped down.

I felt his hand below my chin, lifting my head up to meet his gaze.

"I believe you," He said. He kissed me gently.

"Whatever trouble your in, I will help you." He breathed in my face as he continued.

I pulled away just enough to see his face.

"We have to go now, to my friend Jacob's, I don't know what to expect, I just need you with me. I messed up…" I felt defeated already.

"I'm sure we can fix, whatever it is, that's wrong. I'll be there right with you. I wont leave you." He promised as we hurried out of the house.

We headed to La Push. I couldn't get there fast enough. We skidded to a stop outside of the Black's house. Billy wasn't home…

Edward and I ran up to the door, I knocked as loud as I could scream.

"JACOB! OPEN THE DOOR!"

No answer.

I opened the door and ran around the small, rustic home.

"He's not here Bella." Edward's voice was monotone behind me.

I turned around to see him looking stoic at a band poster on Jake's bedroom wall. I followed his line of sight to discover something written in large red writing.

_Meet me at the lake at sundown. Remember… consequences._

_V._

"You were right, you weren't sleep walking were you? How dangerous is this woman?" He asked me, all seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Judging from her threats… very."

Just then, I heard a motorcycle in front of the house. Our wide eyes met each other, we've been caught. I tore down the poster with the enemy's request off of his wall and started to crumple and tear at it.

I heard Jake's footsteps cross the thresh hold of the front door. I hurried out of the room, Edward in tow. We ran into Jake in the living room.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled breathless.

"Hi? What are you doing in my house?"

What the hell was I going to say now?

"She was wanted me to meet you. She told me great things about you. I'm Edward." He held out his hand to greet Jacob.

Jacob declined.

"I know who you are. Didn't your brother, Emmett, beat up my buddy Paul last year?" Jacob had no desire to make friends with Edward.

"He had it coming, as far as I know. He had no right to hit on Rosalie. He's a hot headed asshole." Edward responded in retaliation.

He also interlocked our hands together at our sides.

Jake was angry. I noticed he was not wearing the chain. Lower down, his hands were balled up into fists; white knuckled. He was staring at our hands intertwined with one another.

I had to say something. Break the tension.

"Where's the dog tag I gave you?"

He jerked his head to look at me.

"Oh, um, me and Embry were cliff diving and when I got out of the water I notices one of the links broke. I dropped it off to get fixed." He seemed to be slightly more at ease than before.

"Jacob, you need to get that back now! It's important."

"Indian giver" He smirked

"I think you mean 'Native American'" Edward provoked Jake some more.

"Was I talking to you Cullen?"

"Take it easy Black"

"Both of you, shut the hell up," I interjected, frustrated. " Just get it back here before dusk Jacob, I'm serious."

"Why?"

"Because the person who gave it up, wants it back. That's why." I had to put him in his place. Jacob was easy to fly off the handle.

"Ok, Ok." He held up his hands in surrender.

"We're going to leave. Remember, dusk" I pointed at him.

He nodded and we walked around him. He found the ripped up mess in his hallway leading from his room. We reached the door when we heard him yell.

"Was this my poster?!"

Edward and I were out on the front porch, his hand still on the door knob. Edward smiled, turned back into the house and shouted.

"YEP!" He slammed the door shut laughing to himself.

"That wasn't very nice. He's pretty pissed." I couldn't help but smile with him.

"I'm well aware of that." he continued to celebrate.

We left Jacob's and went back to Edward's. We had some time to kill before sunset, it seemed to progress, slowly but surely. We awaited Jacob's Call.


End file.
